Catch Me
by disputed
Summary: Iris was running from the police for something that wasn't even her fault. That was until a bus crashed into the bank she was lining up in. Out of panic she hides in the bus until the gunfire stops. Little does she know she will not only be running from the police, she'll be running from them with the notorious and new crime King, Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Iris didn't have a clue what she was doing. Her mind and body had jolted with a strange adrenaline as she heard the sound of the robbers in the bank.

She had been lining up. An elderly man had been staring at her all while she stared down at the polished tiles. The annoying, insane beeping and speaking of the women and men behind the counters had been ringing in her ears. Anxiety was getting the better of her. She shouldn't have come here. She had been there for half an hour and was beginning to be fed up with waiting. She was worried about the cameras and the people the most. Would they recognise her? Would the manager remember her? All of these questions buzzed in her mind.

That was until the sounds stopped. They were interrupted by another sound. The sound of gunfire.

"Hands down, hands down!"

Two men with clown masks had entered the building moving quickly. A flash of white, blue and red flashed her eyes and then she ducked. Clowns. Why did it have to be freakin' clowns?! Her heart pounded frantically. She was huddled behind one of the desks before she could even blink. Her legs were tucked beneath her and her back was faced to the backwall of the desk. Iris watched silently as a man's legs walked past her, obviously searching for people that were hiding, just like her. Somehow the man with the happy smile didn't notice her there. It was as if she were invisible, although she had always been good at that. Silent too.

Gunshots were all she heard and the loud voices barely registered in her ears. All she could hear was a loud pounding that was making noise in her ears. Through a crack in the desk she could see partially to the wall. A giant school bus had driven rear first into the bank. The doors were open and as her mind went into a panic mode she thought it the only way out.

She felt her heart race frantically and sweat bead from her brows. She couldn't let the police find out she had been there. At least not anywhere near where she used to live.

As she watched the taller man, with badly dyed green hair lean over to the manager of the bank, she jumped over the desk and quietly manoeuvred herself into the bus. Iris scrambled and dove into the second last seat and huddled on the floor, making sure to pull her dress in as far as it could. She could faintly hear now. She had assurance the police wouldn't find her and that meant that nobody else could. Just as long as she stayed on the bus. Suddenly a bag hurled past her, obviously full of money. She listened to the voices outside.

"I believe, whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you...stranger."

A sinister, mocking yet deep voice spoke inside the bank. The doors to the bus suddenly slammed shut and a figure used his hands to manoeuvre his way past the seats and up to the drivers seat. All she saw was his green hair and sandy blonde roots before the bus began to move harshly. Fuck, what have I gotten myself into? She thought desperately. She felt as if she were a kitten that had been just dunked in water and forced to remain in the empty bucket.

A loud, cheerful humming it interrupted her frantic thoughts. She realised it was coming from the man who was driving. Did he kill all of the the clowns? She heard the sound of police sirens in the distance and laid her head back on the bus's wall. The leather of the bus seat began to infuse her skin and sweat to it, so she opted against it. The humming had quieted down quite a fair bit in the next ten minutes.

She felt trapped. What was she going to do? He was either going to strangle her to death or something horrific like that or she'd get out before he could and would be tracked down by the police because she'd been on one of the cameras in the bank. She felt her eyes on the verge of tears as she bit down hard onto her lips.

The blonde felt the swells of emotions inside her as she struggled to contain them. The humming was even softer now and it was getting hard to breathe as her chest filled with sadness. What was going to happen? Soon enough, her emotions got the better of her and a sniffle escaped her lips and nose. She felt herself freeze as the humming stopped completely. The breaks suddenly slammed on and the bus stopped God knows where. Iris swallowed thickly trying to contain her sheer fright.

Slow, steady footsteps ascended from the driver's seat. They came further and further down the bus aisle until they stopped right infront of her. She was welcomed by the sight of shoes and legs before her eyes travelled up towards his face. Her heart stopping in the process.

She was welcomed with the sight of white face paint smeared over the entirety of the man's face. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as the black greasepaint that covered under and above his eyes.

That wasn't anything compared to his lips and cheeks. From the outside corners of his lips almost all the way up to his ears the skin was mangled. The scars were jagged and cut harshly, as if whoever did it to him wanted to pain him so awfully they chose the slowest way to do it. Red makeup was smeared over his lips and scars, to accentuate their grotesque appearance.

Obviously, the makeup enhanced each feature that would frighten people. His hair was showing it's roots at the front and only a tint of green could be seen. For a brief moment, she had wondered what had happened to him, not only with his scars but with his entire life itself. That was until she heard him chuckle lowly.

"Hi-ya there, girly. You seem to have, ah, taken the wrong bus riiiide." His husky voice said, his lips moving along with partial bits of the scars.

Suddenly, gloves fingers were pulling her up from the floor, hooking underneath her arms and tugging until she was upright on her feet. She almost had the mind to let herself faint and hit her head on the glass.

The blonde woman was shorter than him, reaching just to his shoulders with her forehead. Her face was pressed into his jacket suit and she could smell him. He smelt of rotting flesh and greasepaint, his hot breath was blowing onto the top of her head. His fingers remained on her sides for a moment before they pushed her lightly from his person. She waited for him to pull out a knife or gun, she closed her eyes to prepare for what was about to happen. All the running from the police was for nothing.

"No, no, no. Don't look _away_! You, ah, well, I'm not mad at you. I'm _cu-ri-ous._ Why did you, ah, hide in here?" The man inquired, flicking his tongue onto his scars that remained on the corners of his lips as he spoke. A smacking sound was made as he did so.

Iris's eyes locked with his dark ones. His face towered over her and she bit her lips. She wasn't sure if she could tell where the colours of his eyes started and his pupils finished. He blinked slowly, his teeth grinding as he awaited her answer. She opened her mouth and then closed it,deciding her answer carefully.

"I-I can't be seen by the p-police. If they catch me t-they'll, they'll..." She felt her walls begin to break down. She knew for certain she would die. This man wasn't like anyone shed ever met before. He was rather emotionless yet full of emotion. The crazed look in his eyes silenced her. He was obviously interested now. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Ooh. Doll, don't stop there-ah. I wanna know. What happens if they cat-ch you? _Nevermiind_, time to go home. I'm not done with you yet-ah. Blondie, blondie, blondie. Say good-night!" The last words were strung out as if they were a melody of some sort, yet they brought no peace to her mind.

Suddenly, her mouth and nose were being intoxicated by some strange smelling cloth and everything turned black.

Iris was awoken by the smell of cigarettes. The stale scent of tobacco she hadn't smelt in so long invaded her senses long before she opened her eyes. Light flooded in and although it was dim, she could still see enough to know what was what and who was who.

She was laying on a sofa of some sort. It's springs dug into her her sides like needles. Once her vision ceased to be blurry she noticed a figure seated opposite her. It was the scarred man from before. She had hoped it had only been a nightmare.

He was seated on the couch with his legs spread apart widely. His hands were folded behind his head and his tongue was fiddling with his scars once more. His gaze had already been right onto her own eyes. They seemed to be frighteningly focused on her. He looked insanely menacing as he sat before her.

Despite his makeup being run and faded from perspiration, he still looked every bit like an insane killer. The fact that at the end of the day, he wasn't a monster or a made up thing, but a man just wearing makeup chilled her to the bone.

"Good morning, sleeping beaut-y."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides Iris. **

**So, this was my attempt at beginning a Joker/OC story. This fic will be pretty dark at times and possibly a little OOC, although there will be some fluff. I hope to update it tomorrow or the day after that if anyone seems to be interested in reading more. Please review and follow if you would like to :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

The blurry image of him had appeared again but subsided once she rubbed her eyes quickly. She had sat up half in fright and surprise. It really wasn't a dream. The scars the man held on his face glinted faintly at the various raised bumps along his jaw in the faint light that came from a dim lamp beside her.

A true grin was formed on his mutilated lips as he stared at her. It held anything but content. It held excitement, irritation and something she couldn't quite place. His hands began to dig into the sides of his seats as he leant in front of her.

She could smell the horrible stench of him and wondered if he had showered lately. Her nose wrinkled at him and she turned her head to the side and stared at the couch's ripped up state to avoid looking at him. Springs could be seen from above it and she hoped to God that the pieces nearby them were just raisins and nothing else. Her heart pounded away and blood rushed to her ears as she waited for him to say something, or to stop staring at her.

His hot breath could be felt against her cheek and she got the terrifying impression he was leaning closer. She quickly turned her head towards him and his nose touched hers. She could smell the greasepaint around his eyes easily now and his dark eyes bore into hers.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on either side of the top of her head, as if he were squeezing her. He was squeezing her. She felt the contact with his fingers and her head begin to feel sore and his breathe began to be laboured and shaky as he tried to squeeze harder. A shaky laugh came from his mouth as his hand ran down her face and then placed it back where t had been and pressed harder still.

"POP!" He shouted suddenly, kicking his feet in the air and laughing madly.

"Has anyone ever told you, you could use a mint?" Iris's heart crushed beneath her as her mouth blabbed on. The stench of his breath had caught in her nose when he'd laughed and it was toxic.

His laughter had stopped and so had his breathing. She feared she had crossed the line from life to death in a matter of seconds.

"Has anyone every told y-o-o-u, that killing people's fun?" The man inquired, folding his hands together and allowing both of his index fingers to stick out and rest on his lips as his elbows did on his knees.

She pursed her lips at his words. Suddenly the door opened and deep footsteps sounded infront of it. Iris looked up, well aware that he was still staring at her. A cluster of five men had entered the room.

The one closest to the both of them was strangely attractive. He was of a lean body, with a hard face and one sleeve of tattoos on his right arm. His hair was a reddish-brown that was spiked in various places. A lighted cigarette was propped in his mouth, his eyes flickering to her and the scarred man. The others all looked somehow the same, all large in muscle, two were bald and the other had sparse black hair on his head. Tattoos covered almost all of their skin and none of it could really be considered art. Iris was reminded of her tattoo that was on her hip, a small blue butterfly.

"Who's this, Joker?" The cigarette smoking man questioned, his voice was husky and low.

Joker? Why was he called Joker? She briefly wondered what his real name was until she remembered he hadn't answered the man and was still staring at her. An awful silence took place as she could practically feel his gaze burning holes into her. Suddenly, he jumped up with a slap on his thighs and stalked over to the man.

A knife was at his throat in an instant and the Joker looked down at him,slightly shadowing his frame. The man seemed more bothered than frightened, as if it happened usually. With a shake of her head she realised it probably did. Smoke wafted towards the Joker's face and he merely wrinkled his nose at it. The knife dug in deeper to the man's neck yet it was merely making small indents in it. For a moment the knife wavered at her as if he was using it to point towards her before going back to its place.

"Th-i-is is Irisssss. She's, ah, a new umm... What's the worrrrrd?"

"Whore?" One of the large burly men spoke up with a small grin.

Iris scowled at the man's words about to call him every name under the sun. The joker turned to him as if he were a shark about to attack his prey. A loud, mechanical laugh erupted from inside his chest at the man whom his figure blocked. She noticed the cigarette smoking man looking vaguely shocked. She couldn't see past the Joker, she wanted to know what was funny. The Joker suddenly doubles over with shaking laughter and she saw exactly what was so funny.

The knife that had been previously on the cigarette smoking man was now lodged in the back of the larger man's throat, blood gurgled from his mouth before his entire body fell lifelessly to the ground with a thud. She all but tried to dash towards the door then and there.

The Joker stood and hunched his shoulders as he spun around on one heel. His eyes flickered briefly all over her, not in a perverted way, but in a grotesque way as if he were trying to see each reaction from her. From the goosebumps that formed on her pale skin to the look of horror in her green eyes. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks before stepping towards her and looking at the rest of the men.

"She's my ne-w wittle bunny. She's, ah, gonna be doing all the errands-ah, that you're all too...incompetent-ah, to do. " the Joker said in a business like tone. The cigarette smoking man tilted his head and watched her for a moment and she felt unusually heat rise to her cheeks before he looked away, nodding his head.

"We givin' her a gun too? We just got the bunch you wanted, Boss." The cigarette smoking man said turning his attention to his scarred boss. He looked somewhat at ease once again and was simply waiting for an order. He reminded her of ex military, he held himself straight and silent.

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_. You-u make me laugh-ah. You think I'd just give her a gu-un? Oh, no. She's gonna be tested about how trustworthy-y she really is soon. And you-u, Cristian, are gonna help me with that la-ater." The Joker said with a spine chilling laugh. Cristian seemed unpleasant at that particular task and set his teeth.

The Joke turned around to her suddenly and chewed his lips for a moment while looking at her. Her green eyes were looking into his dark ones as he contemplated what to do next.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked out of the blue, a crazed look appeared in his eyes. She studied his scars thoughtfully for a moment before lowering her gaze to the top if his shirt defeatedly. There was no way she's be able to survive even a week of this estranged man and his goons and wherever they were held up. If she ever escaped the police would find her and she's be under constant surveillance.

"Sure." She said trying to appear as indifferent as Cristian had but her heart continued to race quickly. She found her gaze holding on the top of his shirt and she noticed his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Aw, no. It's no fu-un when you don't look at me-e." Joker complained, his naisily voice going an octave higher than usual.

She slowly looked up, watching a small bead of sweat capture a swirl of face paint and dribble down his neck. His eyes looked deranged as she looked into them. He flicked his tongue out as he placed his hands onto her shoulders and dug into her collarbones.

"Now, are you su-ure you wanna find out how I got-ah these? Cause I don't think you do-_o_." His tone was lower and a threat of death was clearly laced in his words. Her eyes roamed his scars once more before settling on his eyes. She pursed her lips trying to remember all those TV shows she stayed up late to watch. About the murderers and the hostages and victims and how they complied with their wishes. She shook her head and grimaced.

"No, no. I don't want to find out anymore." Iris said smiling tightly. Her hair fell back infront of her face annoyingly and before she could push it back his gloved hand did it for her and he felt his fingers stroke her head above her ears.

"Goo-od, wittle bunny's learning! Look out, Blondie's smarter than you goons. Hah! A smart blonde!" His laughter trailed off, his hand still in her hair and it took all her willpower not to bite him. She wished to point out that he seemed to be a natural dark blonde underneath his bad green dye job, but she refrained from that as well.

"I wanna see these gu-_uns_. Time for bunny to go to her little hutch." Joker murmured, raising his eyebrow at Cristian. Suddenly the Joker's hand had disappeared and Cristians hands were locked on her arms. She felt herself being dragged up stairs as if she weighed nothing at all. The stench if tobacco was all she could smell until she felt herself being hauled into a room. Her elbows hit the ground with an agonising ache. She could feel her arms begin to bleed from the scratches.

"You shouldn't have let him find you, kid." Cristian said, he was standing at the doorway, shaking his head.

She began to try and stand up, about to run out the door before he slammed it shut. She heard it lock. Her heart sunk down to her stomach and she laid on the floor feeling tears begin to spill. Overwhelming panic flooded through her and she covered her eyes, shaking all the while. How long would she be there for? Why did she get into this mess?

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I hope this chapter was okay. The next is going to have a lot of interaction between the Joker and Iris. Please review and follow if you liked it!**


End file.
